


The Camboy Awards

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboys, Lockdown 2020, Lottie swears a lot, M/M, Softness, excessive use of FaceTime, oversized hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Louis wins an award, and Harry has a... stalker?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	The Camboy Awards

**Author's Note:**

> Camboy's back again!
> 
> Huge shout out to the Panic Room GC for their support as always.
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

After the session with the panties and the daddy kink - which Louis was never expecting to be as much of a turn-on as it was - Louis found his subscriber count suddenly skyrocket. 

Overwhelmed, and if he was honest, a little intimidated after reading an email from the site that hosted him, he FaceTimed Lottie, hoping for a little sense and advice.

“Hey big brother, how’s it going in the city?” she greeted him.

“Probably about as exciting as it is with you,” he replied drily. “I have found myself to be on a first-name basis with the woman who works in the little shop on the corner though.”

“Who hasn’t?” Lottie sighed. “Never thought life would come to this though, did you?”

“It’s definitely a strange new world,” Louis agreed, before he bit his lip.

“Okay, you didn’t call to discuss shopping habits during lockdown, so spill,” Lottie eyed him sceptically.

“I got an email about ten minutes ago.”

“That’s nice. Someone offering you a timeshare in a hole in the ground?”

Louis snickered softly into his hand and shook his head.

“Not quite,” he said in amusement. “It seems I’ve won an award.”

“For your thesis?” Lottie sat up, her eyes alight with excitement. “I thought you had to wait for ages for that!”

“Oh, no, not that,” Louis pulled a face. “I won’t hear about that until August at the earliest. Um, no.” He started to blush a little. “You remember what you suggested I did back when I realised we were under lockdown?”

Lottie frowned in confusion, shaking her head.

“No?”

“Well, you said something about, uh… camboys?”

Louis frowned as the screen went wonky, where Lottie had evidently dropped her phone.

“Lotts?” he said uncertainly.

“You’re a fucking camboy?” she spluttered as the image righted itself. “Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Yes?”

“And you’ve won a fucking award for it?” She paused for a moment, then rolled her eyes heavenward. “Oh, for a different turn of phrase.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, ignoring her additional comment. “Apparently I’m getting a proper trophy? A bronze one. I’m the third highest-earning member for April.” He blushed again, ducking his head shyly.

“Can I ask something then?”

“Sure?”

“How fucking much have you earned?!” Lottie demanded, her eyes wide. “Cos I’ve seen figures for those sites, and the big names earn  _ a lot _ .”

“Really?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose it’s a fair amount? About three grand?”

“For taking your clothes off and wanking on your webcam,” Lottie said in disbelief.

Louis shrugged.

“I guess?”

“That’s fucking insane,” she sighed. “I’m in no way jealous or anything.” She eyed him on the screen. “Okay, there’s more to it, I can tell by your face.”

“What?”

“There’s someone. You’ve met someone. How the fuck have you met someone when we’re on fucking lockdown?”

“Your language is getting absolutely disgusting, Charlotte,” Louis sniffed. “I might have to have a word with Mum about it.”

“You keep your gob shut, or I’ll be telling her about how you’re wanking on the internet for money,” she immediately retorted. “Now tell me about this bloke.”

“It’s no one,” Louis muttered. “Like… I don’t know who it is.” He sighed when he saw Lottie’s unimpressed look. “There’s this one person who’s watched every single show I’ve done.”

“A stalker-type?”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head quickly. “He’s… like. Given me a lot of money? And, y’know, sent some presents?”

“Presents?” Lottie looked concerned now.

“Yeah, I mean, first it was a pair of panties and a butt plug,” Louis shrugged carelessly. “But last week he sent me this huge hoody that’s really snuggly and warm.”

“We’re supposed to get a heatwave,” Lottie said flatly.

“Oh hush,” Louis huffed. “You know I love my hoodies all oversized and comfy. I happened to mention it in a cam show, and then this one arrived.” He bit his lip briefly. “I think it’s his though.”

“What??”

“Well, I could be wrong, but it smelled so good.”

“Fuck sake, Louis,” Lottie sighed heavily, rubbing at her forehead. “You will be the death of me, I swear to god.”

“I think you’re overreacting a little,” Louis told her.

“How did this rando get your address?” she asked.

“It’s a PO Box address for the front desk. It’s part of my profile on the cam site.” Louis softened a little. “I get it, I get that you’re worried. I’d be freaking right out if it was you. But I promise, I’m being safe, and the guy put a return address on the hoody. So, like, I could go and check the bloke out if you’re really that worried.”

“I can send Tommy,” Lottie said immediately.

“Tommy’s in London with you,” Louis pointed out. “Pretty sure that ‘checking my brother’s not being stalked by a weirdo’ is practically the definition of non-essential travel.” Lottie glared and Louis sighed as he relented. “I’ll see if Liam will go look at the place. He lives pretty near there, so he can just go for his run around that way.”

“If you could, please, I would feel a lot better.”

“I’ll let you know what he says.”

••••

Harry hummed along to his Spotify playlist as he jogged through the quiet streets on his permitted hour’s exercise, making sure he kept far away from any others who were out for their own exercise. He glanced around as he crossed the road to get to his front door, frowning slightly when he caught sight of a bloke watching his home. He’d seen him before, the previous couple of days, in the same place, almost like he was checking Harry out, and not in a good way.

Shaking his head a little, he let himself into the building. Glancing over at the clock, he realised he had just enough time to grab a quick shower and return Gemma’s call before Tommo’s show.

Once he was clean, Harry grabbed his phone and tapped on his sister’s name, at the same time as loading his laptop up on the coffee table.

“Hey little brother,” Gemma greeted him with a bright smile. “How’s it going?”

“Not too bad,” Harry nodded. “I’m just returning your call. What did you want?”

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” she huffed. “I was just calling to check in on you. You staying sane over there?”

“Just about,” he shrugged. “Been out for a run.” He frowned slightly. “But something weird happened. I dunno, maybe it’s just that there aren’t many people out, so I’m noticing more than I normally would.”

“What is it?” Gemma asked, immediately concerned.

“There’s this bloke, he’s been watching the flat?” Harry said slowly. “Muscly bloke, brown hair. Kinda fit, if I’m honest. But with a bit of a creepy glare, with how it’s been aimed at me.”

“At you?”

“Well, it felt like it,” Harry sighed. “I’m probably being paranoid. I got stressed in the shop the other day because no one was wearing a mask. I may have raised my voice a little at the time, and I’ve not felt quite right since.”

“Oh, love,” Gemma hummed in sympathy. “It’s pretty shitty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, no one seems to really care,” Harry huffed. “Saw a load of people sunbathing in the park earlier. So I’m guessing they’re gonna get fined or whatever.”

“As long as you’re behaving, then leave them to it,” Gemma nodded sagely. “But back to this bloke. You really think he was watching you?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe? Maybe not?” He rested his head back against the sofa.

“Hmm. Well, if he shows up again, maybe call the police?”

“I’m not calling the police just cos some bloke’s hanging about, Gem,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll see about talking to him though. Maybe he’s trying to find someone or something.”

“You’re too trusting, H,” she sighed.

An alarm chimed on Harry’s laptop.

“Gonna have to go, Gem,” he immediately said. “I have an appointment.”

“An appointment,” Gemma looked at him in disbelief. “We’re on lockdown and you can’t go anywhere. And you work in a bar, so it’s not like you’ve got meetings. C’mon. Tell the truth.”

Harry glared a little, but sighed.

“Fine, fine, I did what you suggested and checked out some camboys and there’s one I like and his show’s on in ten minutes,” he said in a rush.

Gemma blinked slowly.

“You what?”

“Don’t make me repeat it,” Harry sighed. “You heard exactly what I said.”

“Oh, Harry,” Gemma shook her head slowly. “You’re falling for this camboy, aren’t you?”

“I think that’s going a bit far,” he huffed softly. “I like him. He’s pretty. And he’s funny. And he makes this whole situation feel a bit less stressful.”

“Just, try not to get too involved. He’s just a bloke at the other end of a webcam, and that’s not necessarily who he is in real life.”

“I’m perfectly aware of the differences between the internet and real life, Gemma,” Harry muttered. “Now I’m going. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You’d better,” she glared playfully before she hung up.

“Always such a fucking drama with her,” Harry mumbled, getting himself settled properly.

He loaded up the page and paid his viewing fee, raising an eyebrow at the small bronze disc next to Tommo’s name, before he waited patiently for the stream to begin.

As the screen lit up with Tommo’s face, Harry couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of him, swamped in Harry’s favourite lilac hoody. He’d put it in the post on a whim the week before, but had never expected it to make an appearance on one of the streams.

“Hello all,” Tommo’s voice rasped warmly. “A bit of a different start to today’s show, which is why I’m actually dressed - huge thanks to HS for this, by the way, I absolutely love it.” He nuzzled into the neckline and then smiled softly. “It’s comfy as hell, and I’m practically living in it right now.” He cleared his throat and shifted his weight. “Okay, so what I wanted to actually say was a huge thank you to everyone who’s subscribed and contributed, because it’s meant that I’ve been sent one of these!”

He reached over to one side and pulled a trophy into shot, about twelve inches tall, and shaped like a thick bronze dildo.

“Obviously it’s not something I can keep out for when my mum comes to visit, but I’m still incredibly proud and pleased to have reached this achievement, and while I’m sure a lot of it is down to the current global situation, I’m still very grateful,” he continued. “So thank you all.”

Tommo leaned over to put the trophy down on the bedside table, still within shot, while Harry beamed with pride. Now he understood what the addition on the website meant, and as far as he was concerned, it couldn’t have been given to a more worthy recipient.

As Tommo continued to chatter quietly on about what he’d been up to, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him, off the sight of him in Harry’s clothes, even if he didn’t realise that was the case. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness swept over him and he bit his lip.

Maybe this was getting a little more serious than he had previously thought...

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr post ]


End file.
